


Zach Dempsey smells like home.

by shyestbanshee



Series: Smells like summer vibes and Zach Dempsey. [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Asian-American Character, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Interracial Relationship, Missing Scene, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Summer Romance, Zannah, unprotected sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Riprese a scendere, arrivando al petto nudo. Strisciò il naso tra i pettorali, respirando l’odore che la sua pelle emanava, mischiato a quello appena accennato del sudore. Gli baciò lo stomaco, prestando attenzione a non esercitare troppa pressione o a fare movimenti troppo avventati, per non rischiare di svegliarlo. [...]”





	Zach Dempsey smells like home.

Staccare il chicco d’uva dal grappolo e tagliarlo a metà con un coltello, per poi liberarlo dei semi e metterselo in bocca. Era questo il suo modo bizzarro di mangiare l’uva, fin da quando ne aveva memoria.    
Risultava facile ricordare quella prima e unica volta in cui aveva provato a mangiarla come tutte le persone normali — perché il suo modo era troppo imbarazzante e lui non poteva vederlo —, perché era stato un fiasco totale: aveva messo in bocca il chicco intero ma non era riuscita a morderlo e, alla fine, si era alzata per prendere un coltello dal cassetto delle posate, mentre lui l’osservava confuso. Dal canto suo, quest’ultimo, per colpa di quella buffa abitudine, l’aveva sempre presa in giro. A niente era servito minacciarlo di non ridere puntandogli contro il coltello.   
La ragazza inspirò e si spostò i capelli dal volto con i polsi, poiché aveva le mani impiastricciate di succo d’uva. Racchiuse gli scarti della sua merenda all’interno di un tovagliolo già stropicciato precedentemente e si recò in cucina, al fine di buttare tutto nel bidone e per mettere il coltello del lavandino. Aprì il rubinetto, lavandosi le mani con il sapone per i piatti. Prima di ritornare in camera da letto passò per il salotto, dove recuperò la sua crema per le mani. Era l’unica crema in grado di non ungerle troppo la pelle e per questo la adorava.   
Si appoggiò con una spalla allo stipite della porta ed incrociò le braccia al petto, appena sotto il seno. Guardò verso il divano, per la precisione verso colui che vi stava dormendo sopra.   
Le piaceva guardarlo dormire, perché la rilassava e la tranquillizzava. L’aveva scoperto nelle ore notturne, quando le succedeva di svegliarsi di soprassalto, volandosi frettolosamente verso la finestra, come per assicurarsi che dinanzi ad essa non ci fosse Tyler Down e la sua macchina fotografica. E, ogni volta, sentiva l’estremo bisogno di svegliarlo solo per farsi rincuorare. L’unico problema era che non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di disturbarlo dal suo sonno — se solo l’avesse fatto, poi si sarebbe sentita terribilmente in colpa — per una delle tante paranoie che non gli aveva mai raccontato, così era giunta alla conclusione che, anche solo guardarlo mentre dormiva, la faceva sentire subito meglio. Eppure, a dire la verità, semplicemente lanciare un’occhiata nella sua direzione o rivolgergli un pensiero leggero durante l’arco della giornata, riusciva a risollevarle l’umore.    
Andò verso il letto a piccoli passi. Si sedette sul bordo perché lui, stravaccato com’era, ne occupava la maggior parte e riprese ad osservarlo. Il braccio sinistro oltre la testa, l’espressione rilassata, le labbra appena dischiuse. Il collo piegato in una strana ed insolita posizione quasi innaturale e il petto ampio, non coperto da alcun capo di abbigliamento, che si muoveva piano, seguendo il ritmo del respiro tranquillo. I fianchi sagomati e le diagonali decise della V del bacino accennate, per poi venire brutalmente interrotte proprio sul più bello dall’elastico dei pantaloncini neri. Le gambe lunghe, atletiche e le cosce toniche — che, al solo guardarle, permettevano di far salire alle stelle la sua voglia malsana di morderle —, le ginocchia leggermente piegate, fino ai piedi scalzi.   
Con le mani si puntellò al letto e si chinò su di lui, arrivando quasi a toccargli la punta del naso con quella del proprio.   
Anche da quella distanza ravvicinata, i suoi occhi continuarono a tracciare ogni sua fattezza, seppure in modo più limitato. Le rosee falangi scivolarono sulla curva della radice del naso, sulla bocca e sul mento; seguirono le vene ed i nervi del collo per arrivare al pomo d’Adamo, di cui marcò il contorno leggermente pronunciato, prima di abbassarsi ancora per sfiorarlo con le labbra. A quel contatto, il ragazzo si mosse appena nel sonno, mugugnando qualcosa di totalmente incomprensibile.   
Riprese a scendere, arrivando al petto nudo. Strisciò il naso tra i pettorali, respirando l’odore che la sua pelle emanava, mischiato a quello appena accennato del sudore. Gli baciò lo stomaco, prestando attenzione a non esercitare troppa pressione o a fare movimenti troppo avventati, per non rischiare di svegliarlo. Ma ogni sua buona intenzione diventò polvere nel momento in cui sentì una mano poggiarsi alla base della sua schiena. Sobbalzò, colta alla sprovvista, tirandosi su.   
La stava guardando con un solo occhio aperto. Lei ricambiò con espressione colpevole, quella che solo chi viene colto nel mentre della marachella può avere, mordicchiandosi l’angolo della bocca.  
«Puoi continuare, mi stava piacendo», mormorò lui. La sua voce era impastata, ancora piena di sonno. «Se poi avevi intenzione di continuare a scendere…».  
La castana incrociò le braccia al petto, appena sotto il seno. «Non avevo intenzione di fare quello a cui stai pensando, Zach», puntualizzò.   
«Peccato. Sarebbe stato un bel modo per svegliarsi».   
Quelle parole la fecero arrossire. Non che lei non facesse mai alcun tipo di allusione — anzi, se ci si metteva, sapeva essere peggio di lui —, ma quando veniva colta alla sprovvista come in quell’occasione era impossibile fermare il leggero rossore che le andava a colorare le guance.   
«Sei un idiota!», borbottò piccata, cercando di trattenere al tempo stesso una risata.   
La ragazza fece per alzarsi, ma in quel momento l’asiatico le portò alcune ciocche di capelli ricci dietro l’orecchio, con una dolcezza tale da lasciarla senza fiato. Come poteva in un corpo così grande e virile nascondersi una persona così buona? Gli guardò la mano, poi lo guardò dritto negli occhi. E alla fine distolse lo sguardo, perché quella strana sensazione che aveva cominciato ad attanagliarle la bocca dello stomaco si stava facendo troppo prepotente. Da sempre, aveva l’impressione che il suo sguardo potesse rivoltarla come un calzino.   
«Hannah, dài...»   
Zach si tirò su a sedere e le passò le braccia attorno alla vita, facendo aderire parte del petto alla sua schiena. Le diede un morbido bacio sulla pelle della spalla non coperta dalla canottiera, stringendola a sé. Con il passare degli istanti, la sentì rilassarsi ed attese pazientemente che si voltasse nuovamente nella sua direzione. Hannah gli prese il viso tra le mani e, muovendo piano il pollice, gli accarezzò la guancia, con gli occhi puntati sulla sua bocca. Il ragazzo se ne accorse ed accennò un sorriso, subito prima di cercare di baciarla. Riuscì nel suo intento con enorme facilità e si ritrovò a pensare — e Dio solo sapeva quante volte prima di quel momento l’aveva fatto — a quanto averla al suo fianco lo facesse sentire fortunato.    
Le loro labbra scivolavano piano le une sulle altre; le dita cercavano un appiglio tra i capelli.    
Con attenzione, Zach si distese sul letto e portò Hannah con sé, la quale dopo diversi movimenti si trovò completamente stesa su di lui. Le bocche si separarono e i due si guardarono ancora una volta negli occhi. Si sorrisero a vicenda. Poi lei gli diede un leggero bacio sul naso, prima di accoccolarsi contro il suo corpo, con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla e la fronte contro il suo collo. Avrebbero potuto passare ore intere in quella posizione, così come semplici cinque minuti, per loro non ci sarebbe stata alcuna differenza.   
Restarono così per una quantità di tempo difficilmente calcolabile, senza parlare, respirando in sincrono. Poi la ragazza si mosse piano per appoggiare il palmo della mano sul petto di lui. Aveva la pelle bollente. Il calore che quella emanava s’irradiò velocemente per tutto il suo corpo, giungendole fin dentro le ossa. Non era un caso se, più di una volta, si era ritrovata a pensare a quanto lui riuscisse a farla stare bene con poco.   
Cominciò ad accarezzargli distrattamente il petto. Tracciò la linea dello sterno tra i pettorali e quella di una clavicola. Gli graffiò la pelle con le unghie senza l’intenzione di fargli davvero male, ma solo per vedere apparire quei leggeri segni rossi in contrasto con la pelle abbronzata di lui.  
«È da un paio di giorni che mi fa male la schiena», disse, principalmente al fine di sentire il suono della sua roca e profonda voce.   
«Massaggio?».   
Hannah non rispose immediatamente. Dopo aver annuito per accettare, si alzò ed attese che anche lui facesse lo stesso. Poi si stese di nuovo sul proprio letto, di pancia, con le braccia incrociate e la testa appoggiata sopra di esse.   
«La canottiera non la togli?», le chiese.   
«Devi solo farmi un massaggio, Dempsey».   
«Sì, ma senza verrebbe decisamente meglio».   
La ragazza roteò gli occhi, un piccolo sorriso accennato sul volto; successivamente si rialzò e cominciò a sfilarsi la canottiera, dandogli le spalle. Zach non ci mise molto ad accorrere in suo aiuto: le sfiorò i fianchi, il costato e le braccia — le quali lei nel frattempo aveva alzato —, portando con sé il capo d’abbigliamento. Poi ridiscese, accarezzandole la pelle dolcemente, senza dimenticarsi di indugiare un po’ più del previsto sui lati del morbido e vulnerabile seno, non coperto da alcuna biancheria.   
Hannah tornò a stendersi. Lui si sedette e si prese qualche attimo, prima di cominciare con il suo massaggio, scrutandole la schiena nuda. Accarezzò con la punta dei polpastrelli l’angioma, leggermente in rilievo, all’altezza della scapola destra, e tracciò la linea della spina dorsale dalla base del collo fino al bordo dei pantaloni. Iniziò soltanto dopo essersi schioccato le dita: partendo dall’altezza delle spalle, scese piano lungo la schiena di pochi centimetri alla volta, muovendo i pollici in circolo ed esercitando una dolce pressione sui suoi muscoli, fino a raggiungere la parte bassa della schiena.    
«Mh, proprio lì», mormorò Hannah quando le toccò il punto esatto che più le doleva.   
Lavorò insistentemente su quella parte, dove era facile sentire quanto i muscoli fossero tesi. A lungo andare, lì percepì rilassarsi e distendersi al di sotto delle sue dita.   
Si piegò in avanti per andare a lasciarle un bacio in mezzo alla schiena, per cui lei fremette appena. Nel punto in cui le labbra di lui erano entrate in contatto con la sua pelle, si disegnò una leggera macchia umida. Zach soffiò piano su quel punto, facendole venire la pelle d’oca.   
Riprese il suo massaggio e, più di una volta, si ritrovò ad indugiare un po’ di più rispetto al dovuto su parti del suo corpo che non necessitavano esattamente della sua attenzione, come i fianchi, tuttavia lei non sembrò affatto infastidita da quelle attenzioni.   
Si chinò ancora una volta su di lei ma, invece di darle un altro bacio, percorse la spina dorsale con i denti per tutta la sua lunghezza. Una ciocca di capelli gli ricadde in avanti e le punte, leggermente ispide, le solleticarono la pelle. Lei ridacchiò e si dimenò appena, per cercare di liberarsi dalla sensazione che le crini nere del ragazzo le provocavano.   
Quando Zach si staccò dal suo corpo, Hannah ne approfittò per voltarsi. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e, guardandolo negli occhi, portò un braccio oltre la testa. Lui sostenne il suo sguardo, ben consapevole del fatto che non ci fosse nulla a coprirle la parte superiore del corpo. Poi lo abbassò piano, seguendo ogni sua morbida curva. Una volta arrivato al ventre, le mise una mano sul fianco e con quella risalì piano lungo il suo corpo, seguendo con gli occhi tutto il percorso, fino al seno destro. Lo coprì con quella stessa mano e lo strinse tra le dita. Udì il respiro di lei cambiare, passando da uno leggero e tranquillo ad uno più pesante ed affannato e, guardandola in viso, si accorse immediatamente di come le sue guance si fossero appena colorate di rosso. Sembrava come se, con quel suo gesto, fosse riuscito a portarle via tutta la sfacciataggine, tutta l’audacia e tutta la malizia con cui poco prima aveva sollevato il braccio.   
Si abbassò su di lei e mantenne il viso sospeso a pochi centimetri dal suo. Il respiro della ragazza, leggermente irregolare, gli sbatteva contro la bocca e contro il mento. Mantennero entrambi lo sguardo puntato in quello dell’altro, poi l’asiatico si abbassò un altro po’ al fine di far collidere le loro labbra, non più in grado di opporre resistenza a quella strana attrazione che legava l’une alle altre. Hannah inarcò di poco la schiena, spingendo il seno contro il suo petto. Lui fece scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi, ricavandosi a poco a poco lo spazio necessario per incastrarsi tra le sue gambe. Le baciò il collo e le morse il lobo di un orecchio, mentre i polpastrelli e le unghie della giovane salivano e scendevano lungo schiena nuda, in maniera fluida ed omogenea.   
Più Zach spostava la bocca verso il basso, più la sentiva perdere il contatto con la realtà. Per questo si fermò un paio di volte e risalì, tornando sui suoi passi, per poi riprendere la discesa. Scese con la lingua lungo l’incavo tra i suoi seni; chiuse le labbra carnose intorno ad un capezzolo.    
Sollevò i fianchi, Hannah, mentre Zach le toglieva i pantaloni e le accarezzava l’interno coscia, diretto al centro esatto della sua essenza. La sfiorò con i polpastrelli, mantenendosi al di sopra dell’ultimo indumento che ancora indossava. Dopo qualche istante, cominciò a massaggiare con più insistenza e la sentì subito muovere il bacino contro la sua mano.   
Avrebbe voluto liberarla anche dell’ultimo capo d’abbigliamento, ma lei glielo impedì. Lo respinse, poggiandogli una mano sul petto, ed uscendo da sotto di lui. Si sedette sulla parte opposta del letto ed attese che il ragazzo alzasse lo sguardo nella sua direzione, per poi portare una mano in mezzo alle gambe, toccandosi appena e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Hannah lo vide mordersi un labbro mentre la osservava e, per riflesso, fece lo stesso.  
Successivamente agganciò i pollici all’elastico degli slip e li abbassò piano, lasciandoli infine scivolare delicatamente lungo le gambe.   
Zach, nel frattempo, si era seduto. Accolse la ragazza senza alcuna protesta quando quella, completamente nuda, gli si mise a cavalcioni sopra. Si rilassò contro lo schienale del letto, mettendole le mani sul fondoschiena. Lo strinse tra le dita e sentì un leggero mugugno uscire dalle sue labbra.   
Lei inclinò la testa per baciargli il collo. Il bacino, sospeso a pochissimi centimetri da quello di lui, dondolava piano avanti ed indietro. Con le labbra socchiuse sondò ogni punto della pelle del collo che era alla sua portata, cercando quello perfetto per lasciarci un succhiotto. Quando lo trovò, poco al di sotto dell’orecchio sinistro, cominciò a succhiare. Allo stesso tempo, si sedette sopra di lui e cominciò a strusciarsi senza vergogna contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Di tanto in tanto lo udì ansimare e, sempre di tanto in tanto, si ritrovò a doversi staccarsi dal suo collo per ansimare a sua volta, incapace di resistere alle lievi fitte di piacere che le attraversavano il corpo ad ogni movimento. Nonostante i diversi strati di ormai scomoda stoffa, lo percepiva duro e teso e la sensazione non faceva che aumentare ad ogni oscillazione del bacino.   
Quando Zach arrivò al punto in cui il suo desiderio per lei era ormai troppo forte, le passò un braccio intorno alla vita e la riportò sotto di sé sul letto, senza preoccuparsi poi molto dei convenevoli. Nel cambio di posizione, una ciocca di capelli le finì sul viso e lui, prima di fare qualunque altra cosa, la spostò di lato.   
Un piccolo risucchio con le labbra sulla pancia, poi la prese per le caviglie e, sistematosi in ginocchio sulle candide lenzuola, le sollevò le gambe in alto. Successivamente gliele aprì piano, diede un morso leggero ad un polpaccio e baciò l’interno coscia, in un punto molto vicino al suo reale obiettivo. Hannah gemette, perché non avrebbe potuto fare altro, nel momento in cui Zach le poggiò la bocca dischiusa in mezzo alle gambe.   
Seguì con la lingua le pieghe bagnate del centro del suo desiderio. Conosceva perfettamente come muoversi, quali punti andare a toccare e con quale intensità farlo. Avrebbe potuto portarla altrove in pochissimo tempo, ma prendersela comoda era senza alcun dubbio più soddisfacente per entrambe le parti. Lei si muoveva e ci contorceva, incapace di restare impassibile a quello che lui stava facendo: si spingeva contro la sua bocca, inarcava la schiena, respirava velocemente. Per cercare di trattenerla il più possibile a sé, la prese per i glutei, passandole le mani al di sotto delle cosce. Questo gli permise, allo stesso tempo, di andare più in profondità con la lingua. In risposta, lei gli mise le dita tra i capelli.   
Continuando ad assaggiarla, la guardò dal basso della sua posizione: la testa leggermente reclinata all’indietro, le labbra socchiuse — dalle quali fuoriuscivano tutti quei gemiti e tutti quegli ansiti che arrivavano nitidi e diretti alle sue orecchie —, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava veloce. La stava mandando in frantumi, come ogni volta che facevano l’amore, e solo dopo l’avrebbe ricostruita dalle sue stesse ceneri per renderla ancora più meravigliosa di quanto già non fosse.   
Zach si sollevò: in ginocchio sul letto ancora una volta, le prese un braccio e lo fece ruotare gentilmente, in modo che si trovasse con il palmo della mano rivolto verso l’alto. Lasciò una scia di umidi baci dal polso all’incavo del gomito poi, strisciando il labbro inferiore sulla sua pelle accaldata, arrivò alla spalla. Giunse fino alla bocca, passando per il collo, l’osso della mandibola e una guancia. La baciò piano, mentre le si stendeva addosso. Sentì le sue mani raggiungersi dietro la nuca, per poi scivolargli lungo la schiena; s’intrufolarono di poco al di sotto dell’elastico dei pantaloncini neri ed accarezzarono una minima porzione di pelle. Hannah lo aiutò a spogliarsi con le falangi che trasmettevano tutta la sicurezza e tutta la voglia di sentirsi un tutt’uno con lui che aveva in corpo.   
Si fissarono negli occhi nel momento in cui il moro entrò dentro di lei. Era il loro modo di essere connessi anche sul piano mentale, oltre che su quello fisico.   
Le sfiorò la punta del naso con le labbra; lei fece lo stesso ad un angolo del mento. Tremò quando il moro cominciò a spingere lentamente, travolta da tutto quello che stava provando. Si sentiva piena: di desiderio, di amore, di lui. Era sempre così con l’asiatico, in realtà, anche quando non facevano l’amore. Per quanto amasse scrivere, non sarebbe mai riuscita a trovare le parole esatte per descrivere tutto quello, ne era più che consapevole.   
Zach si teneva sospeso su di lei con una mano accanto alla sua testa sul cuscino ed un ginocchio puntellato alla seduta del letto, al fine di non pesarle addosso. Gli ultimi movimenti furono più secchi, decisi e sconnessi, con Hannah che gli andava incontro con il proprio bacino, prima che si svuotasse in lei. A quest’ultima servirono solo un paio di spinte ulteriori per raggiungerlo.   
Solo a quel punto si abbassò sulla ragazza, lasciando che tutti i muscoli che aveva teso si rilassassero. Nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e respirò il profumo emanato dai suoi capelli. Hannah aprì gli occhi e fissò il soffitto bianco per un brevissimo istante.    
Il virile corpo di Zach, messo in quella maniera su di lei, era come un’enorme coperta in grado di proteggerla da ogni cosa. Finché c’era, nulla l’avrebbe scalfita.   
Fu con quella consapevolezza che, con il naso poggiato alla sua spalla, ispirò. L’odore della sua pelle le entrò con prepotenza nelle narici, solleticandogliele. Le piaceva quell’odore; le era piaciuto fin dalla prima volta. Era il suo e le dava sicurezza, perché era lui il primo a dargliela. _E sapeva di casa._


End file.
